Bella Protection
by xXchampXx
Summary: Bella is an agent put under the Cullen's protection. What happens when Edward is the son? Will they hate each other or fall in love? RXR
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**BPOV**

"But Chief!" I yelled.

"No Bella! I can't have you getting yourself killed. You're going under the protection of Doctor Cullen. He will keep you safe," Chief said calmly.

"I don't need protection!" I yelled.

"You know with him after you, you don't have any chose."

"Why do I have to do this?" I asked now calmly.

"You know you have to keep on the down low. Besides his son knows what kind of doctor his dad is. You won't be alone with this," Chief said just as calm.

And with that I went down the hall to Dr. Cullen.

**CPOV**

"Dad!" my son yelled at me through the phone, "Why do we have to house one of your agents?"

"Edward. She isn't my agent. She just needs to be under protection of one of the least obvious people on the agency. Besides, I know for a fact she wants to be here less than you," I said recalling the yelling match she just had with Chief.

I heard shoes coming down the corridor and said, "Edward, I have to go talk to you later."

I didn't wait for him to answer and just hung up.

A brown headed girl was coming towards me. She was about 5'4" and her brown hair curled at her agency black outfit. Her gun rested on her hip as she walked with authority. But her head was down so I couldn't see her face.

"Dr. Cullen?" she asked finally looking up.

She had a very pretty face. No make-up, clear face, and doe deer brown eyes. But her voice held no emotion.

"Yes," I said putting as much emotion in it as possible.

She raised her eyebrows at me, "Isabella. But you can call me Bella." She stuck her hand out at me. She was so professional.

I shook her hand only to see that she had some bruises on her arm.

"So you can lead your way to your car," she said indicating me to go ahead of her.

Nodding I walked.

"Do you have anything?" I asked.

"It is all in my car. We can get it on the way," she said once again very professional.

I indicated for her to go in front of me.

As we were going down I saw that we were going down a hall I didn't even know existed.

It was very white and had a lot of support beams. The halls looked as if it had some blood stains on them. As we were half way down the hall I saw someone with a cut arm leaning against the wall. At least I now knew why there was blood on the walls. We finally got to an iron door and Bella put her badge up to open it. As we were going through the cars I saw a lot of expensive cars. We finally got to a 2009 black Porsche. You could tell it had been worked on with good money.

Clicking a button from somewhere on her body it unlocked her car. Getting into the trunk she got out her suitcase. When she sat it down I went to grab it.

I felt something wrap around my wrist. I saw that it was a pale hand.

"Don't touch that," Bella said icily.

Snapping away I replied, "Sorry. What is in there?"

"Don't worry about it," she said getting out another suit case.

Closing her trunk she then lifted both of the cases.

"Do you want any help?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Okay then let's go," I said walking off.

**AN: Please Review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**CPOV**

As we are driving down away from the agency I looked at Bella who was staring out the window. We passed a group that looked as if they would be in Bella's crew.

"Want me to stop?" I asked.

"No."

"Why-?"

Before I could ask why I saw that all her friends turned and glared at her. One of the bigger ones flipped her the bird as we went further. Bella didn't do anything but turn back to the front.

Coming up to the teller I opened the window so I could get my badge scanned.

"Hello Dr. Cullen," the man said.

"Hello John," I replied.

"Hello Coward," John said over me looking at Bella.

"Hello Loser," she hissed.

Before anymore words could be exchanged I pulled away.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just something to do with why I'm going to go live with you."

Looking through the rearview mirror I saw what she had. One bag, probably full of weapons and a smaller one, probably holds cloths. Looking closer I saw that they looked as if they had been through a lot.

"You use those bags a lot?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Every mission," I could hear the authority slipping from her voice. She was starting to sound like a regular teenager.

"Why don't you get new ones? I could see blood stains."

"Don't have the money."

"Well my daughter will take you shopping."

"I thought you only had a son? That is what your files said," she replied confused. At least she doesn't always sound as if she is always right.

"I only put down my first son. I didn't update the ones we adopted."

"How many is there?"

"7. My wife, our blood son, 4 adopts, and me."

"How old?"

"All teenagers."

"Nice job chief," I heard her murmur.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe chief put me with a family of 7. Was he trying to get me killed? He should know the bigger the family the bigger the chance of my identity getting figured out. Not to mention teens? They are the worst. I thought the protection was normally newlyweds or people without kids at all. The only reason why they a loud me to go with the one teenager was because he was apparently responsible. And would help me learn to act like a regular teen. I knew how to act like a teen. My friends and I normally throw a party every Friday.

We were finally coming further out of the town and into more woods. He was driving so fast the trees were zooming by.

Finally, after what seemed like 5 hours, we pulled into a drive that even I would have never been able to find. Then there was twisting and turning.

"You live far enough?" I asked sarcastically.

Carlisle just laughed and we pulled up to a white 3 story Victorian house. It had a 2nd floor balcony. In the very middle was a large oak door with church worthy windows. Every window had silk curtain and they even corresponded with the white porch.

Pulling around back made it even more impressive. The garden looked like the queen had handpicked the flowers. There was a path going into the woods. The back of the house looked just like the front, but just minus the porch. When he opened the 6 car garage I saw a yellow Porsche, silver Volvo, huge red Jeep, and white Mercedes. Carlisle black Mercedes fit just perfectly between the Porsche and Mercedes. All I could think that this was all agency worthy cars.

"Have enough money?" I asked.

Once again all Carlisle did was laugh.

Walking into the kitchen I saw a lot of pots and pans out already. A very pretty woman was pulling something out of a 4 oven component.

"Hello Sweetie," Carlisle said walking over and giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Hello Darling. How was your day? Is Isabella with you?" I heard her sweet voice ask. I could tell I was going to get along with her.

"Right her," Carlisle said reaching behind me so I was placed between him and the woman.

"Bella this is my wife Esme. Esme this is Bella."

"Hello Dear," Mrs. Cullen said pulling me into a hug. It felt very warming and motherly, but I couldn't return it. I felt too uncomfortable.

Mrs. Cullen must have felt me stiffen because she released me quickly while saying, "Sorry."

I smiled reassuring and replied, "It is no problem Mrs. Cullen. Just not us to it."

"Call me Esme."

She gave me a warming smile. I could see from the corner of my eyes, Carlisle melt.

I couldn't help but smile at how sweet they were. Parents of 5 teenagers, an agency doctor, a long marriage, and they still act like they just realized they love each other.

After their little moment Esme yelled up the kitchen stairs, "Kids get down here!" **(AN: They have one of those houses where the stairs are in the living room and the kitchen.)**

"They know better than this," Esme said after about 5 minutes past, "Would you like anything Bella?"

"No thank you."

Nodding she went back to cooking.

**ESPOV (AN: So sorry for all the POV's being switched, but while the story is starting it is going to be like this during the first chapters so you can know how people are viewing. After the basics get down it will be just mainly Bella with some Edward every now and then.)**

I could not believe how bruised the poor girl was. She seemed to be so hurt. When I hugged her I thought I had hurt her, but she said it was more of a mental thing. I couldn't help but offer her food. I mean my daughters are skinny, but they have at least a little fat on them. Bella just had muscle and that isn't good for a teenage girl.

She seems to be on guard. And Carlisle didn't even tell me why she needs to be guarded. His boss said she was going to give us each a concealed weapon and that kind of scared me. Bella was going to go talk to the kids principle so they could have a transfer to the agency high school. Just Bella doesn't know that yet.

**EMPOV**

Great, the girl we are watching is here.

Looking over at my Rosalie I saw she was thinking the same things as me.

_'Here is the charity case_.'

As we went down I saw a tiny brown head girl. She had bruises all over her body. **(AN: I failed to mention that last chapter.)** She had her head down as if she felt uncomfortable. I saw 2 bags and they had blood spots.

Pulling Rose closer to me because I felt the need to protect her from the tiny girl in front of us. Looking to my right I saw that Jasper had Alice in the same hold.

"You guys I'm the good guy," I heard a soft voice come from the girl.

Carlisle looked over and saw us, "Yeah. She is one of the best agents. Give her some respect."

I saw her blush. This was going to be fun.

**RPOV**

Looking at the bruised brunette I pushed past Emmett.

"How look you staying here?" I asked with my 'don't-mess-with-me-I'll-beat-you-up-voice.'

I felt Emmett stiffen and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Till Chief tells me I can leave," she replied with authority that would put Carlisle to shame.

That kind of scared me so I sank into Emmett.

**JPOV**

Even though Bella was on the side of good it still kind of scared me. She was like a mini version of a girl Carlisle. She didn't look as if she would laugh at all. She was so not going to get along with Alice or Emmett.

**APOV**

Bella was so pretty. But her cloths and those bags. We were so going have to go shopping. Along with Rose.

But she is so going have to learn how to act like a teenager if she was going to fit in at our school.

**EPOV**

Right as I was coming in from the woods I could hear commotion coming from inside. Great charity case was here. And now I'm spending too much time with Emmett.

Walking in I froze. The most beautiful girl was standing in the kitchen. I could tell by her size Mom was going to be shoving food down her throat. Also by her toned arms she was going to be going to the gym with us guys.

"Ah Edward," Carlisle said, "Now that everyone is here. This is Bella."

Wow the name suited her.

"Bella this is my kids, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rose," Carlisle said pointing to us when he said his name. **(AN: Sense they have 4 adopted kids they can chose to call them Mom and Dad or Carlisle and Esme. Sense Edward is the only blood son he also has that chose.)**

"Hello," she said gently.

There was a chores of "Hi's" from my family.

"Why don't you give out the weapons?" Carlisle asked.

She shrugged. Swinging the bag on her arm she set it on the counter.

"For the girls, perfume bottles," she said getting out 3 small perfume bottles.

"That is it?" Rose asked making a snorting noise.

Spinning the bottom she popped it out to reveal a knife.

"And the liquid is pepper spray," she said.

"For the boys-"

"Men," Emmett interrupted.

Rolling her eyes she continued on, "The MEN get swish army knives."

"What are we in the boycotts?" Jasper just had to ask.

"Got any paper?" she asked when she turned towards Carlisle.

Nodding he handed her a piece of paper.

Pulling out the knife part she sliced downward. Without trouble any trouble may I add.

"You were saying?" she asked tossing us all our weapons.

Then the girls grabbed her bags, sat them down, and ran her upstairs.

There was then an awkward silence then Carlisle said, "Boys why don't you go take Bella's stuff upstairs."

"Edward," I heard Esme call to me.

"Yes?" I asked politely.

"Can Bella use the combined bathroom with you?" Carlisle asked.

"Why?" I whined.

"Let me rephrase that, Bella is going to use the combined bathroom with you," Carlisle said firmly.

**AN: Please Review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**BPOV**

I was dragged away from the two girls.

"Okay. Eccentric much?" I asked.

"Well, we do have to get you out of those cloths," the one named Alice said. At least I think the short one was Alice.

"And because I don't want Emmett all protective over me," the one named Rosalie said. At least I think the stereo type blonde said.

Rolling my eyes I followed.

Going down the other staircase we exited into a living room. There were about 5 couches, a wide screen plasma T.V., a huge video component, huge sound system, lots of video games, and a piano. I had to laugh at that.

"What?" Rosalie asked bored.

"It is kind of funny. All this expensive home theatre stuff, and then a piano," I replied pointing to the grand piano.

Alice gave a giggle before asking, "Do you play?"

"Just a little. You know the basics. You?"

"No, but Edward does. Rose plays a little," Alice replied.

"Rose? Flowers play the instrument," I knew that it was Rosalie she was talking about, but I wanted to mess with the Blondie.

Rosalie glared before saying, "That is my nick name. In which you won't be using."

I put my hand up in surrender, "Okay. God, can't take a joke I see."

Alice must have felt the tension in the room because she took my hand to take me to the second floor.

"That is Carlisle's office, the library, Esme and Carlisle's room," she said pointing to the doors with the correct name, "Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and my rooms are one the first floor."

Dragging me up I saw there were a lot of doors on this floor.

"Edward's room," Alice said pointing to the door on the farthest right, "And your room," she added point to the door 2 doors down. There was only one door in between us, "The workout room. Esme's quiet room. And the homework room," she said finishing off.

"Library and homework room?" I asked.

"The library holds all of Carlisle's medical books and the homework room is where we do homework," Rosalie said as if it was obvious.

I about slapped her. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that the homework room is where you do homework.

"The bathroom is in between you and Edward. You two will be sharing the bathroom. You can enter it through your bedroom," Alice said cheerfully.

Then they took me into the room. **(AN: In profile. So is bathroom.)**

Going through an archway like door I saw a huge king size bed right as you enter. The walls were sky blue. Turing to my left I saw a mini fridge, then a chair, and ending with a latter. Walking in a little further I looked up. There was a small loft with a twin bed. There was a guard rail and a curtain. The high ceiling sloped down. The head board was a beautiful metal rose design. Looking to wall in front of it was a wall size T.V. with a entertainment center all around it.

"Where is the bathroom?" I asked.

"The door is in your little hallway," Alice replied.

Looking down my little archway I saw that there was a door in the middle to the right.

"So do you like it?" Alice asked.

"It is beautiful. Thank you," I said giving her a huge.

"Esme is a designer. You can thank her later," Alice said giving me a huge back, "let's go see your bathroom."

Nodding I followed them. Going through to door I saw 3 other doors. The room we were in was a small square with a couch and an end table. The end table had a fake flower arrangement. Looking along the wall I saw a 2 laundry shuts.

"Nice bathroom," I said.

Laughing Alice pointed to the door in front of us, "That is the door to Edward's bedroom," the door to the left, "the door to the hall," to the door on the right, "the door to the bathroom."

Walking through to the door the first thing I saw was a huge round window. Looking down I saw a rectangle window behind a vanity. Looking at the ceiling there were two beams that if I used my muscles I could put my feet in one end and hold on the other end with my hands. Walking further in I saw that the toilet was the first thing, then the shower and a table/cabinet combo. On the pillar was a T.V. facing the shower, but you could move it to face the sinks. Walking further in I saw a him and her sinks. On the left side was all guy shaving creams and cologne. To the right was my type of shampoo. Guess they read my files just right because they even got the right kind of soap. On each side were wall size windows.

Grabbing my hands Alice said, "And now for the best, your closet."

Dragging me through another door I saw a closet that was bigger than my old room.

"Wow. Um thanks. You really didn't have to spend all this money on me," I said with my shy voice I use to have before my training. Wow, have to fix that.

Rosalie looked taken aback before saying, "It was no problem at all."

That was when my phone beeped. It was a strange jingle that you couldn't get anywhere. Unless you were on the agency.

"That was cool. Can I have it?" Alice asked.

"Only the agency can have it," I said looking at my text.

_Chief has a surprise for you. Get your butt down here_, it read.

"Where is your dad?" I asked sighing.

"Right this way," Alice said grabbing my hand again. Okay she is going to have to stop that.

Going down the stairs we came to a huge double oak door, or Carlisle's office I would presume.

Rosalie didn't even knock, but just walked in. Alice followed, but I didn't enter.

"Come on in Bella," I heard Carlisle say, "Now what is it you want?"

"I need to go down to the agency."

"But you just got back."

"My crew says that I need something from Chief."

My hands were behind my back and I was standing as if he was any other adult. Even though if we were in the agency I would probably be putting my feet on his desk, but he did have my new house key.

Nodding he said, "Is it okay if my family comes?"

"Sure, but I have to take the back way."

"There is a back way?" Carlisle asked confused.

I just nodded with a duh expression on my face.

"Okay you can go, but the family has to come. And-"

"What else do I have to do?"

"You have to drive."

Shrugging I agreed.

Alice once again took my hand, really, really needs to stop, and dragged me downstairs. Practically throwing me on the couch then ran to do something.

"Is she always like this?" I asked Rosalie.

"You'll get use to it," walking over she sat down next to me. She was so graceful; I didn't even fill the dip in the couch as she sat. Taking a deep breath she said, "I'm sorry for being judge mental. I kind of thought you would kind of take advantage of my families money."

"What made you change your mind about me?"

Shrugging I could tell the conversation was dropped.

"So what do you think of this family?" I heard her ask.

"Who do you want me to start with?"

"How about my Emmett?"

"He kind of seems like he would be the serious, protective, kind of scary, type."

When I said serious Rosalie laughed. That made me blush.

"Please don't laugh at me," I said sweetly.

"No. I'm just trying to picture my Embear serious. Protective yes. Kind of scary, only if you mess with his family," she explained, "But I will admit he is kind of big."

"Kind of?" I snorted, "I could have sworn he was one of the body builders at my agency."

"Now me?"

"At first I thought you were a blonde rich snob who only cared about herself."

"And now?"

"I see that you have a nice interior."

Laughing she replied, "Yea, not many people see that on the first day. Now Alice?"

"Clingy, nice, fun, pixie."

"Wow you got her right on the dot," Rosalie admitted, "Jasper?"

"Quiet, protective, but I get a nice vibe."

"Once again right. How are you getting all of these right, but not Emmett and I?" she asked pretending to be hurt, "Now Esme?"

"Nice and motherly."

Nodding she just said, "Carlisle?"

"I just know him as a doctor. I haven't really talked to him outside of work," I admitted.

"Now my darling brother Edward?"

"Uptight, rich boy?" I stated it more like a question because I didn't know if there was more or not.

Rosalie I laughed and I had to blush.

"Did I get it wrong again?" I asked looking down.

"No. You got it right, but uptight is a huge understatement."

"Okay Little Agency Girl," I heard a booming voice, "you get to drive my car."

Emmett came in and tossed me the keys.

Nodding I got up and walked to the garage.

"Okay this is the seating arrangement," I heard Carlisle's voice, "Edward is shotgun, Rose will sit on Emmett's lap, Alice on Jasper's, and Esme on my lap."

"Where does Little Agency Girl sit?" I heard Emmett ask.

"I see what you mean," I whispered to Rose.

As we were driving Alice asked, "So does the agency have clicks like a real high school?"

I just nodded as I tried to pull out of their driveway without tipping the truck.

"Can you tell us about them?" I heard Esme's sweet voice.

"Ummm…" Pulling onto the road I picked up speed, "there is the nerds. They work in the lab."

"What is their fashion?"

Looking into the rearview mirror I gave Alice a confused look.

"I like fashion," she said looking down.

I gave a little giggle before I said, "They are the whole tie, stripped shirt, pencils in the breast pocket, khaki pants, the works. Oh and those thick glasses."

I had to laugh at Alice's face of disguise.

"Next," Emmett asked.

"The physicals. They are the ones that go on missions just to fight."

"Fashion?" Alice asked.

"I really don't know."

"How can you not know their fashion?" Alice asked in shock.

We all laughed at that.

"Next," Carlisle said.

"The body builders. We send them to scare people, but they are stupid as all get out."

"F-"

"Muscle shirts and jeans," I said before Alice could finish.

"So Emmett," Jasper commented.

"Is there anymore?" Rosalie asked.

"What I am. The fielders. We have the brains of the nerds, but we go out on missions."

"-"

"What I'm wearing now, Alice."

"Is that all?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes."

"How do you know how to get to the agency?" he asked.

Lifting up my phone it had the GPS on, "It is taking us back to the main road and then I know the way from there."

Nodding they were all quiet then.

Using peripheral I noticed that Edward hadn't talked or laughed at all. He just looked out the window.

He was getting on my nerves. But I had to admit that he hot.

Hitting the main road I turned off the GPS.

When we got to the agency I saw an old beat up Chevy truck.

"Tada!" I heard Jenifer yell when I got out of the truck.

Chief came around the corner.

"You shouldn't have," I said sarcastically.

"Oh but I wanted," Chief said.

"No. You really shouldn't have," I said firmly.

**AN: Please Review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**BPOV**

After introductions and me driving home my brand new truck-rolls eyes-, I went straight to my room. Pulling out my favorite book, _Pride and Predigest_, I sat down on my new bed. I had to admit it was comfortable. Right as I got to page 156 there was a knock on my door.

Getting up I answered it.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Dinner," Edward grunted.

"Okay?" I answered more like a question.

Turing he went down stairs.

Right as I got down I saw Alice was already down.

"I forgot to show you something," she said grabbing my hand and pulling me to a door.

"You aren't going to kill me are you?" I asked.

Laughing she took me down.

That was where I saw a washing machine and 3 shuts.

"The laundry room?" I asked confused.

"I just thought you would want to know where your cloths go."

"When I need to wash I would have just asked Esme," I stated.

Shrugging she went back upstairs.

Sitting down at the table where Esme told me to I said, "Thank you for the room."

"Oh don't worry honey," she said giving me an one armed hug before going back into the kitchen.

Carlisle came in and sat at the head of the table.**(It is a circle table, but with this table you can tell where the head of the table is.)** Esme sat on his right and Alice beside her and Jasper beside Alice. I sat beside him. Edward took to my other side and Rose beside him and ending the circle with Emmett.

"Okay let's say grace," I heard Esme say.

"But we never say grace," Alice said.

"I know, but I read that it is good to thank god for food," Esme replied.

I raised an eyebrow at Alice.

"Esme gets on these kicks. Don't worry we won't do this every meal. Emmett will complain too much," she explained.

"Okay now let's hold hands," she said grabbing Alice and Carlisle's hands.

Alice grabbed Jasper's while Rose grabbed Emmett's. Emmett and Carlisle gave each other a look. Finally they grabbed each other's hand, but Emmett turned to Edward and Jasper and said, "Never talk of this again." Rose then grabbed Edward's hand.

I felt Jasper grab my hand and Edward look wry at me.

"Do I have to?" he asked.

"Yes," Carlisle said sternly.

Sighing Edward grasp my hand. Without my permission may I add.

**(I'm totally making this up so I don't offend anyone.) **"God. We want to thank you for this food on our table tonight. Also for the money we have to pay for it. We thank you for giving us a roof to eat under and a table to eat at. Amen."

We all then said, "Amen."

Quickly Edward threw my hand out of his. Jasper gently let go of mine.

"FOOD!" I heard Emmett yell getting a huge pill of spaghetti. As he was getting garlic bread he was chanting, "Food, food, food, food, food, food, food, fooooood! FOOOOOOOOD!"

Carlisle just shook his head and I finally saw his outside the agency behavior. I could also see that he really loved his family. That made me feel even more guilty for intruding in on them.

Knowing they were going to tell me to eat something I grabbed a piece of bread. Nibbling on it I looked down, but up with my eyes. I saw how well they all looked at ease with each other. After the guys pilled their plates they turned to their girls and gave them the amount of food I would think of as their size.

"Aren't you going to eat anything Bella?" Esme asked.

"I'm not that hungry right now. But thank you," I replied.

"Esme where is the salad?" Rose asked.

"Oh let me go get it," Esme said standing up.

When she got back I got myself a little salad.

No I'm not anorexic. I just had to work out and I couldn't eat too much. After I did work out though I normally ate like a pig. And also I don't know these people, so I don't feel comfortable eating around them.

They made conversation on how there Friday was at school. Then they turned to their own conversations.

After dinner I offered to help with the dishes, but Esme refused to let me.

"Go rest," she just said taking my stack a plate form me.

Nodding I went upstairs. I decided then to take a shower.

Noticing that Edward was in there I sat down in the couch outside.

"You do know you can come in? This is your bathroom now too," I heard Edward say.

Standing at the door I said, "I need to take a shower."

Walking over to the shower he untied a string and a curtain fell down in front of the door. **(I know it isn't in the picture, but use your imaginations.)**

Nodding I grabbed my soap and shampoo.

When I was shampooing I heard Edward ask, "So, who is this Jenifer? She kind of disappeared when you were giving introductions."

"She is part of my crew. She kind of keeps to herself," I said frustrated. I loved taking a shower in peace. And he was ruining the quiet.

"How so?"

"She has seen more than even me. She has been scared. Whenever people outside of the agency comes, she goes to her room."

"Do I get to meet her?"

"No!" I said a little bit too fast and loud. She was just like my big sister and nobody was going to hurt her.

I could hear his laugh, "Don't worry. Can't take a joke?"

Grumbling I could still hear his laughter.

Grabbing the towel I dried myself off, and then wrapped it around my body.

"Okay," I said, "I'm coming out. You should be thanking me because I'm probably the first girl in a towel you have seen."

I did that more for myself so I could know if he was still in here or not.

How I could tell? Well it was by him replying like, "I've seen a girl in a towel."

Stepping out I said, "Your mother doesn't count."

I heard a gasp before, "I also seen my sisters."

That made me laugh.

Walking over I went over to my sink. With peripheral I could see Edward had a tiny problem.

"So is Emmett like on steroids?" I couldn't help but ask.

"No. We have weights here," Edward replied.

"And a treadmill?"

"A lot of the gym equipment."

"Thank you."

With that I went to go get into my workout cloths.

As I walked into the workout room I realized how backwards I was. Taking a shower before working out? Wow.

Going over to the bar I put some weights on. **(AN: I have no idea how you work those. All I know you but heavy iron disk on a long pole and push it away upward from your body.) **After benching the required amount I went to the mini fridge in the room. Pulling out a water bottle I went to the treadmill and jogged 2 ½ miles.

"You didn't take the weights off the bar," I heard a voice behind me.

Not expecting anyone to come in I tripped. Ripping the key off of the stand as I fell, I heard a huge pop as my foot got caught the wrong way as I tried to steady myself.

Probably from hearing my scream in pain the whole family was up in the room now.

"Dude!" I yelled pouncing at Edward to rearrange his pretty little face.

But I was stopped by someone shoving the weight bar in front of me. Oh wait, that's Emmett's arm.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" I yelled at Edward.

After I calmed down I looked down at my foot. My ankle was swollen.

Carlisle came up to examine it.

"It is probably broken," I said remembering the huge pop that came from it.

"Yeah it is broken," Carlisle confirmed.

Seeing that I wasn't going to attack his brother Emmett propped me on the wall and walked over to Edward.

"Eddie your amazing! You caused a trained agent to break her ankle! All right!" Emmett said putting his fist out to knuckle touch.

**AN: Please Review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**A**

**BPOV**

**_One month later September 10_**

After Edward broke my leg, me having to get them into my high school, and me never talking to Edward again, living with the Cullens wasn't the worst. I was just glad that my birthday was on a Saturday, so my friends couldn't give me any presents. Also the Cullens wouldn't know.

"Hey Bella," Alice said chaining arms with me.

I've had to hang out with the Cullens on chief's request. That has made a new click. The family.

"We hanging out at lunch?" Rose asked.

"Don't we always," I asked bored.

Alice chained arms with Rose and we went to lunch.

We got our food and went to the table in which the boys were already at. They would be going home while I had to stay another 3 hours for training.

"Bella," I heard Emmett say sweetly.

Sighing I replied, "What do you want?"

"Well, Edward has detention and we all want to go home. Being that you always stay after for some reason would you please drive him?"

"Detention is only 30 minutes. I have training for 3," I said.

"I could come down to the training area," Edward suggested.

On Esme's account, she made sure Edward was to be nice towards me.

"Do you even know where it is?"

"No."

"I guess I would have to come get you then," I replied getting up and walking away.

**EPOV**

"Edward," Emmett said as we sat down at the lunch table, "why don't you just ask Bella to drive you home?"

"Because I don't want to be anywhere near that brown headed demon," I hissed so no one other than our table could hear, "She comes into our house and then makes us go to her school."

"She has no control over it. If you actually got to know her you will see she is just damaged," Jasper said before Emmett could reply.

"Why can't you guys just wait 30 minutes? I would have to wait 2 ½ hours," I said a little louder this time.

"Because you were the one who shot that spit ball at Professor Scorn," Emmett said laughing.

"You two do it too."

"Yes, but we don't get caught," Jasper replied as if it was obvious.

We were quiet and I saw them look up. The girls and the thing were coming towards us.

The family knew that Bella was hanging out with us more than she wants. Always pouting and looking as if she was being tortured. I loved it.

Finally Bella left.

"I wonder why she doesn't hang out with her friends," Alice said.

"I was wondering that also," Jasper replied.

Then the bell rang.

Emmett put his hand out. I looked down at his hand then back at his face.

Sighing he said, "Give me the keys Edward."

"Don't scratch it," I said replying.

Walking off to Professor Scorn's class room.

"Mr. Cullen. For these 30 minutes you will write 'I will not spit, spit balls at the most perfect teacher on the planet. No universe.' I want at least 500 sentences, but go slow because you aren't getting out early if you finish. You will just have to write another 500," he said handing me a bundle of paper.

Nodding I sat down. If I finished I wasn't going to tell him. But every 5 minutes he would get up and see my progress.

30 minutes, 20 pencils, 35 sheets of paper later my hand was stinging and my detention was finally over.

"Okay. I hope you learned your lesson," Professor said as he took up my papers.

"Yes sir."

"Okay, Miss Swan is outside waiting for you. Don't make her wait too long," he said sternly before he walked out.

Taking my sweet time I walked out to see Bella in a tight black outfit and was sweaty.

"Go slow enough," she snapped, "I could just make you walk home."

"Where are we going?" I asked ignoring her comment before.

"Just follow me."

Walking off she didn't even wait for me.

"So how was detention with Professor Scorn? The best teacher in the universe?" she asked when I was in stride with her.

"How did you know about that?" I asked.

"I had detention with him about 15 times before I learned my lesson," she replied laughing.

Walking I saw we were going down part of the agency I wasn't ever suppose to go down. Bella keep swiping her card every time we went through the door. Finally we came to a door with loud clanks coming from behind it.

Walking in I saw a good sized mirrored room and a lot of training weapons.

"Just sit down there," Bella said pointing towards a bench on a wall.

Going over to a man I've never seen I saw him pass her some stick type thing. Swinging his she block his blow. I could tell they were using good strength because of the way the pole almost gave way. Bella swung at his feet and he jumped swinging at her head. She ducked and jabbed at his chest. Giving little pressure she stepped on the place where the sun don't shine and put the pole in front of his face. Spinning the pole towards her feet the dude made Bella fall on top of him. The guy wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and rolled so he was then on top of her. Putting her arms above her head, he then pined her feet down with his ankles.

"Got you," he said standing up.

Just then I realized that my fists were clutched. I had a funny feeling in pit of my stomach.

I then felt the bench move as someone sat down. Turning I saw that it was a strawberry blonde girl. She looked pretty cute.

"Hey, I'm Tanya," she said sticking her hand out towards me.

"Edward."

"You're one of the Cullens. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Bella is driving me home."

I saw her face turn into a grimace. That was not a pretty look on her.

"Well," she said scooting closer towards me, "You know I can always drive you home."

Looking over to Bella I saw her laughing at her friends.

"Yeah. That would be great."

"Then let's go. I get off now," she said standing up. I then saw her curves.

"I have to go tell Bella," I said standing up with her, and then proceeded to walk towards Bella.

"Hey you don't have to worry about driving me home," I said, "Tanya over there is driving me."

Bella looked around me to see Tanya, "Okay," she said.

"Well, bye."

Then I went over to Tanya. I grabbed her bag. I would have opened the door for her, but I didn't have a badge.

We talked about random stuff and I realized we didn't have much in common. She also wasn't that smart. Putting that together I realized she was a physical.

Pulling up to my house she turned towards me and me towards her.

"So," she said touching my arm with her palm, "I know we just meet, but how would you feel about going out with an agent?"

Her hand traveled up to my neck.

"You asking?" I asked leaning in towards her.

"What if I am?" she replied leaning in so our lips were inches apart.

"Then I'm going to have to say yes," and then our lips meet.

**N: Please Review!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**BPOV**

**_Month Later November 11_**

I got lucky. The Cullens never found out about my birthday and now that the scare was over I am going to be able to go back to the agency in a month.

Edward and Tanya have been going steady. I've gotten close to every Cullen, besides Edward. Tanya sits at our table at lunch every day. And Edward asks me to everyday drive Tanya to the house. He drives her back home after the 'talk'.

I actually have different things I do with different people. Emmett and I pull pranks on other people. With my inside help we can normally get most of the supplies very quickly.

Jasper and I practice karate. It helps us both. I can teach him new moves and he can help me practice.

Rose and I talk about random stuff. Whenever she needs help I lesson and when I need help she lessons.

Esme and I cook and garden together. Whenever I have days off Esme and I have movie days.

Carlisle and I talk medical. He also acts like my father instead of my protector.

Alice and I? Well, even though we have nothing in common, but we are still best friends.

Edward? How can I describe him now that I've known him for 2 months? Rude, annoying, needs to get a life, or maybe a girlfriend that isn't cheating on him during practice. If I actually knew him I would tell him. But if I do he will say I'm jealous and want him to be my boyfriend. Then I'm going to hit him and he will go all gentlemen on me and say he doesn't hit girls. I will then pull his petty hair so his face will be level with mine. Wait pretty hair? Great now I'm losing it.

Slamming my locker I went off to lunch where Tanya and Edward were making out.

Plopping down in my seat I said, "This is a cafeteria not a porn video."

"I'm sorry," Edward said smirking, "Want to join in?" He moved his left hand out of Tanya's shirt to grab towards me.

"I'd rather make out with a pipe," I said hitting his hand away. Not only did he have his own germs, but he also hand Tanya's.

"A pipe would probably kiss better than you," Tanya sneered.

"At least I don't look as if I just came out of one," I said under my breath.

"Swan," a body builder yelled, "Chief wants a word."

Nodding I got up to go to chief.

Chief and I had a different kind of relationship. Truth was that he actually raised me. That is why he personally put me in his best friend's house.

Knocking before I went in I heard Chief had a disturbed voice.

"Dad? What's wrong?" I asked. No he wasn't my real dad, but I saw him as my dad.

"A little girl was taken. I need you to go out to look for her."

"Isn't that dangerous? If you put me into a protection family wouldn't you want me off the field?" I asked astonished.

"We think it is him who took the little girl."

"Do we even know who this man is?" I asked.

"No. I want you to take one of the fielders with you though."

Nodding went back to the cafeteria.

When I got there I ran over to Jake I asked, "Can you please come with me on a mission?"

"What's going on?" I asked standing up franticly seeing my scared face.

"Number 227 has taken a little girl hostage. Chief wants me or us to go to the suspected area."

Nodding he ran out. But I knew I had to tell the Cullens about where I was going, "Tell Carlisle I'm going on a mission for the weekend," I said quickly.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"I need to go," I said running and waving.

Running to my old room I changed into something more settle. Getting on my weapons and I then ran to the garage.

"What is the coordinates?" Jake asked already in the car.

"50 degrees north and 35 degrees west," I said after looking at the clocking device.

Not saying a word he typed it into the GPS and we were off.

After a day of driving we were now in the woods, at a cabin, and looking around outside first. Finally we decided it was safe to go inside. Or as safe as this was ever going to get.

With our guns out we went in back to back.

What made my stomach drop was the smell of blood. Checking the whole down stairs and basement we saw that it was just like a normal cabin. Going upstairs we saw blood droplets every now and then. The further we went the worse it got. Finally coming to the first room there were knives, ropes, and chains ever where. Some of them had some blood dripping off of them.

"This way," Jake whispered grabbing my arm.

We came to a room that was locked. It looked promising.

"Let me open it," Jake once again whispered.

"No let me. It isn't fair you've been doing more work since I've been on protection."

Nodding he grabbed my gun.

Turning the knob I used my shoulder to push. Finally it gave way and I fell in. When I fell I felt liquid soak through my cloths.

"Bella?" Jake asked looking a little sick.

Looking to my left I saw the little girl sitting in the corner. Eyes wide open, along with the slit in her throat. Her limbs were slack at her side she had on no cloths. On her naked chest was a note.

"Jake go call for back up. 227 isn't here," I said.

I had to keep my cool because Jack was actually a rookie.

Nodding he went downstairs.

Getting out of the liquid I now realized was blood I went over to the girl lat looked no older than 4 years old. Picking up the note it read:

_Isabella Swan_

_See what happens when you try to avoid me?_ _I'll just bring you to me._

_You thought I was gone? No I was just planning. This is now a game of cat and mouse._

_Let the games begin._

_227_

Putting the note in a plastic back I went downstairs where I found some agents from another unit.

"Get me back to the agency," I said Jake sitting down in the car.

Even though I was putting the act up for Jake I was freaking out on the inside.

Getting to the agency I was able to take a shower. Eventually I got to my truck where each mile only caused me to go deeper into myself. This was too familiar.

Finally getting home I went straight to Carlisle and told him everything.

"Well Bella, go ahead and go to bed. I think it would be smart if you were pulled out of school."

"And just train," I said gently.

"You have to expect the unexpected," he said standing up.

I stood up and he walked around the desk to give me a hug.

Going up into my loft I took my _Romeo and Juliet_ book to try and calm me down. I still couldn't get it out of my head that the poor little girl was killed because of me.

Shuddering I got lost in the book. Sometime during the balcony scene I must have fallen asleep because I then was chasing after little girl cries.

Running in the woods I ran towards the cries. They sounded so pained that I only ran faster. Finally I got into the house, but that only enhanced the cries like her lungs were plugged into an amplifier.

Then I busted down the door where I came across a hooded figure over the little girl.

That was when I felt like someone was shaking me. Then I heard my name being called.

"Bella! Wake up! It's just a dream! Bella!"

Recognizing the voice my eyes popped open and I popped up. Tears were streaming down my face and they mixed with my sweat. Reaching up I put the hair plastered to my face in a pony tail.

"Did I wake you?" I asked Edward because he looked as if he just popped out of bed.

"I heard you screaming."

Blushing I remembered my night talking.

"I'm sorry," I said looking down at my hands.

"What where your dreaming about?" Edward asked. I then realized that Edward was rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Just a dream from my mission," I sniffed and Edward reached up to wipe my tears away.

"Oh, so it wasn't just a dream. More of just a memory."

I shrugged. That was how you could put it. But it wasn't an exact memory because I wasn't there.

"Can you distract me?" I asked, "You know try to get my mind off it?"

He looked to be searching his brain. Finally getting something he said, "Tanya and I broke up."

"You find out she was cheating on you?" I asked.

"You knew about that?" I nodded, "How did you find that out?"

"When she is making out with someone in the middle of the training pad that is kind of hard to miss," I said giggling a little.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't my place."

Edward looked down then asked, "Why don't we get you into your real bed?"

Nodding we both climbed down.

"Sorry about waking you again," I said.

"No problem," he replied giving me a hug.

**AN: There we go. They are fianlly making progress. REVIEW or NO UPDATE!**


	7. PLEASE READ OR YOU WILL BE LEFT OUT

**NEED TO READ OR YOU WILL BE LEFT OUT!!!!!**

**Okay I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, but I'm now into my second quarter of and the teachers find it funny to pile on homework and projects. So while my week nights contain homework and my weekends projects I'm going to try to cram in updates. But being the fact all the extra homework is getting to me my grades went to straight A's to straight B's and my dad isn't happy so that is also a contributor to my unfrequented updates. So if I update and it is short please…NO COMPLAINTS!!! Love you all and I'm sorry. I will try to update every day of my winter break and that is 2 full weeks. **

**~*~xxchampxx~*~**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**EPOV**

Running down the hall I looked down at my watch. I was late. Again. That had been happening sense Carlisle has been driving us to school and he insisted that I walked Bella to training.

"Mr. Cullen. You are late," Agent Jones snapped as I walked into the classroom huffing and puffing.

"Sorry," I replied looking down at my feet as I walked to the back of the room.

"Okay class, before I was rudely interrupted," Agent Jones glared at me, "We are going to watch trained agents train today."

Joni, an agent in training raised his hand, "Can we fight against Agent Swan?"

"I don't see why not, "Agent Jones replied.

As we all got up and walked down the hall I noticed that my family was walking in the back so I went to them. Even though they hadn't been anywhere near the training area, I knew the agency with the back of my hand. So being lazy I took them the shortcut way that even some of the most advance agents don't know.

So walking through Bella's secret office we waited for Bella herself. While we were waiting Emmett, being Emmett thought it would be funny to go through Bella's weapons.

50 lost bullets, 20 guns off the shelves, and 6 bent knives later, all in the time period of 20 minutes, Bella came through the door.

"How did you do that?" Bella asked in amazement as she looked at her bent knife.

"Bella," Rose said as if it was so obvious, "It's Emmett."

Nodding she agreed and motioned for us to follow.

"So Bella," Alice said bouncing up to walk at the speed of Bella.

"Yes Alice?"

"Would you like to go shopping this Saturday?"

"Sorry. I have a mission to go on."

Bella tilted her head to give Alice a small smile.

"Oh," Alice's head went down.

None of us liked it when Bella when on her missions. She always came back down in the dumps and it we all took turns trying to get her back to normal. Or as normal as a unemotional agent can be.

Coming across Carlisle he gave us an uneasy look.

"Shouldn't you 5 be in class?" he asked.

"Don't worry. There having some type of agent watch today," Bella confirmed.

"Then shouldn't they be with their class?"

"If students know an agent they can go through the training doors whenever they want."

Smiling my Dad nodded and went on walking.

When we got there Bella showed my siblings to their "partners" and looked at me.

"Do you mind being my partner?" she asked uneasy.

"No problem."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. It felt too natural. Having her in my arms made me feel safe. And glad that she was safe. Resting her head on my shoulder she sighed. In the mirror I could she her close her eyes.

"Tired?" I whispered.

She just nodded.

Poor Bella. I could tell she hadn't been sleeping. On the nights she was home from missions she would wake up from nightmares. And the family didn't even know if she slept on the night of her missions.

Our friendship had grown and I could tell that Carlisle was happy about it.

Resting my head on her head I remembered the one night her nightmares had gotten worse.

That night I was still doing homework and I heard Bella come it. Looking at the clock I saw that it was about 2 in the morning. What really surprised me was when I heard the shower going. She normally showered at the agency before she came home. After about 30 minutes I could tell she was still in the bathroom and I started to get worried.

When I got to the door I knocked, but there was no reply.

So I just walked in. I saw that the room was all steamy and I turned off the water seeing that Bella wasn't in the shower.

I was about to go off on Bella for wasting water, but I saw her in the big circle window. She was clutching her middle and crying. As I got on the middle vanity saying her name gently she didn't even notice me. Well if she did she didn't make any analogue of me.

Finally I put my hand on her shoulder and she jumped on contact. Turning her head towards me I could see them full of anguish and pain. Looking at her shirt I saw that there was blood.

"You get into a fight?" I asked not wanting to scare her.

Nodding she said, "Chief wouldn't let me change or shower. He sent me straight home."

I would have been gleaming at the fact she considered my house her home, but that would be on different terms. Right now I had to make sure she was okay.

"What happened?"

Shaking her head she pushed me out of the way for her to get down. As she pushed me out of the door she said, "I'll my shower and go to bed."

As I went back to my room I decided that one F wouldn't hurt my 4.0 average so I took off my shirt and went straight to bed.

Right as I was about to get to sleep I heard Bella's scream.

Running I ran to her room as fast as I could. Her scream was so different tonight. It was of pain instead of fear. Not that the fear scream is good, but the one of pain made my heart squeeze in pain.

"Bella," I said shaking her awake.

Her beautiful face had tear stains and as she opened her eyes I saw they were bloodshot. Not even worrying that I wasn't wearing I shirt I let her hug me. She buried her head in my bare chest and I could feel her hot tears hit my skin. Each tear was like a knife. As she cried I said soothing words.

After a long time she finally turned her head so her cheek was resting against my chest. Looking down I finally realized I had laid us down on her bed.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked wiping her access tears off her cheeks with my thumbs.

"Jacob got shot. As I was carrying him out he died," Bella said bringing a new round of tears.

I didn't say anything. That must had been so hard for her. They were so close. I just wanted to hold her, to let her know I was there, to comfort her.

But she had different plans, "He was like a brother to me."

"Shh, you don't have to talk about it right now," I replied kissing the top of her head.

"But I want to. At the agency, we're not allowed to show emotion when one passes. That is why Chief sent me home. He knew I was about to crack. Edward I have to get this all out right now."

I was baffled. How could they expect someone not to show they were hurt when someone they loved just died? Especially in your arms.

That whole night I held Bella I my arms and let her cry. But when we got to the agency it was as if nothing happened. At home was a different story. Her nightmares only increased and she told me not to worry and get some sleep. As she walked around she was like a zombie. The new person they partnered her with reminded her of Jacob so that only made her worse. So the only time I can see her happy was at the agency and that was fake happiness.

Coming back to reality I noticed Bella's tiny snores to show she was asleep. I had to smile at how calm and at peace she looked.

I really didn't get my feelings towards Bella. I just don't get how you can go from hating someone to caring about them. Alice says that I like her. I just say that I don't like girls crying. Even if they could kick my butt any day.

As I looked around the room I saw Tanya. She was glaring at us and I could tell she was planning something. But right now I had Bella to worry about.

As if her brain was connected to mine Bella started to stir. Knowing she wouldn't like showing weakness in front of her coworkers I woke her up.

"Bella sweetie. It's time to get up," I said softly into her ear.

Waking up she looked around worried.

"Don't worry," I said knowing what was on her mind, "They haven't started anything. So…how did you like you nap?"

"It was okay. Till I started to have the nightmare."

Hugging her closer I nuzzled her hair. Feeling a knot I her head that wasn't there before she went on her last mission made me realize she was beyond fragile.

"Where did you get the knot?" I asked giving it a tiny kiss.

Her hand shot up to fill for it. Typical Bella. Not knowing what kind of injury she has.

"I thing that was just because I bumped my head on the cling about my loft," she replied sighing.

I cringed. She had been sleeping up there more and she had been jolting awake.

Finally she walked to the front of the class. She was serious and cold all at the same time. It didn't surprise me because I've seen her training before, but it really shocked my family.

We had come accustomed to her sweet ways. My siblings have all in their own ways broken through her barriers seeing the soft side of her. Hearing her fellow agents talking I knew she is normally cold and acted detached from her body. Even her group. As much as it may seem they are having a good time, we can all see that they all don't fully trust each other. But if you look at it, they all had families to go home to. Bella only had Chief and that still was on a hard to trust bases.

Esme had taken it into her hands to teach her all the things a mom should. Even though Bella insisted that she learned it all by an agency video and had lost her v-card.

Esme was shocked to say the least, which was until Bella explained that she was rapped. I could see in my mother's eyes she was trying not to show sympathy, but was failing miserably. In the end Esme got her Mother/Daughter talk with her "new" daughter.

Carlisle went all agency/medical/friendy/big brothery/fathery on her. Even though Carlisle wasn't the same gender as Bella, that didn't stop her from going to talk about anything to everything. That made Esme feel down and feel as if she was losing her touch with daughters, but Bella keep saying she was raised by a male. That was agreeable. But even if Bella was all Father/Daughter will Carlisle, whenever they were behind the office door I knew it was Agent and Dr. time.

Emmett tried eavesdropping one time, but ran down clutching his head saying his brain hurt.

With the guys she would play any sport, watch any sport, play any video game, and wouldn't be afraid to listen to them talk about girls. Or that is what they think she is doing. But I know for a fact she is only doing it to make sure her two big brothers don't get beat up because they were hitting on someone's girl.

With the girls…well let's just say they are girls. They will talk it is all squally and about boys, cloths, boys, hair, boys, how school was, and did I mention boys. There isn't much to say about how they act being the fact their relationship went from more of friends to sisters.

With me I really don't know how our relationship is going. Don't get me wrong. I know we aren't at each other's necks anymore. I'm not that much of an idiot to see we are friends. But neither of us wants to label the other as a friend. But we had a good friendship. Even after I accidently walked in on her in the bathroom. She had been changing her undergarments in the bathroom and I had discarded my cloths in the room on the outside. We had both seen each other in our Birthday suits, but we weren't awkward after that.

Right as she got to how high you should kick your leg up when you are round housing, her agency phone went off.

"What?" she snapped into the phone after answering.

"What happened?"

"When?"

"How?"

"Who?"

"Is she hurt?"

Great, hearing one end of the conversation really was hard to make out what happened.

"I'm on my way."

As she put her phone back she said, "Cullens come with me. Manson, take over the class."

Her walking was almost like jogging as she went in the direction of Carlisle's office.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked franticly as Bella passed him.

"I don't know. I don't think Esme was there when it happened," Bella said hurriedly.

"What happened?" Alice asked upon hearing her mom's name.

"We don't know right now," Carlisle said looking worriedly at Bella.

"Their taking her to the conference room," Bella said looking at her watch, "I'm going to go down and inspect."

Without another word Bella was gone. Carlisle on the other hand was cussing under his breath and racing to the conference room. I lead my siblings there only to find Carlisle passing at the other end of a very long table. He kept looking at the door on opposite the one we were standing at as if it would magically open. Looking around I could tell they got the movies right. Unlike most of the rooms in the agency they got the conference room right in the movies. You had you 20 or so chairs with only one end with one chair, a screen for presentations, and pictures of anything you would think of.

Finally after about 20 minutes Esme came rushing though the door into Carlisle's arms. She gave out a sob of happiness as she saw that all of us were alright.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked grabbing her face between his hands looking franticly as if she was going to poof into smoke.

"I was at the store. Walking out. I had parked at the back like you boys requested to do in my car. As I was putting groceries into my car I heard an explosion. Bella told me if I ever heard an explosion that didn't come from my car, to get under the car to avoid flying objects. I did just that. After I knew it was over with I got out. I saw agents I knew and ran to them. Speaking of agents, where is Bella?" Esme said franticly.

"Sweetie calm down. You need to calm down or you will go into shock," Carlisle said trying to calm down a now frantic Esme.

"Don't tell me to calm down. Where is my 6th baby? If you don't tell me I'll show you going into shock!"

She was now shaking and Carlisle brought her back into his arms and smoothed her hair saying, "She just went to inspect."

"No…no…no…no…no…no…no…NO!!! I don't want her anywhere near danger! Make her come back. Don't let her go on anymore missions!" Esme yelled.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Alice asked.

"Don't worry Honey," Carlisle said, "She is just in shock."

Shock was an understatement. I half expected her to go to the nearest agent and demand them to bring Bella back.

But Carlisle wouldn't let her out of his arms and soon enough Bella was back. And now being chock by Esme.

"Are you okay?" Esme asked frantically.

"I should be asking you that," Bella said pushing Esme back for a full body inspection.

"Agent Swan," an agent said clearing his throat.

"Sorry," Bella said backing away and standing straight and hands behind her back, "Dr. Cullen. You are to inspect the survivors and analyze the dead."

"What if I want to spend time with my wife Agent Swan?" Carlisle said coldly.

"Then take it up with Chief," Bella replied and I could have sworn I could see Carlisle's hair have tiny pieces of ice on the tips.

"You're here right now!" Carlisle said raising his voice.

She looked at the agents in the room and said, "Not my problem. Now do you job. You know doing the things you're paid to do? Not just sit around."

With that Bella walked out leaving behind a very steamy Carlisle.

Later that evening Carlisle was still steaming about Bella's remarks.

"Dad," Emmett said, "Even I am not trying to pry, but why are you made at Bella?"

Sighing I could tell that Carlisle didn't have a true answer. We all knew the guide lines of the agency. We also knew that if Bella acted different towards us at the agency we shouldn't take it personally. But I could tell something had hit below the belt.

Finally he came out to say, "I guess I just got us to her being nice to use."

"She really wasn't that mean," Emmett said.

We all looked at him shocked.

"Even though I like to talk I also listen. I have been listening to most of the coworkers. They keep saying she's getting soft. She's been hearing it. I think those agents in the room made her realize that and she went back to her old ways," Emmett explained.

Tonight was game night. We started the night when Bella moved in to try and get to know each other. It has not started to be a tradition that every Wednesday was game night.

But of course Bella didn't get home till late and walked in like on the first day she was her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I apologize for being home so late, but I had things to work out," she said like those people in the military. Emotionless.

My parents made eye contact before Esme saying, "It is alright dear. What game would you like to play tonight?"

"I think I have gotten too close to you all," Bella said, "Your family is supposed to be my protectors not family. Games seem like a family activity. So if you guess play games I will either be in my room or on a mission. For meals I will eat at the agency. Good night."

With that she walked up stairs.

"I'd hate to admit it, but Emmett was right," Alice said looking up the stairs after her friend.

A month has past and Bella and my family have developed a schedule. She would leave for the agency first and my siblings and I will go 20 minutes later. When we get home she will update "Dr. Cullen" on what is going on with her part of the agency. And my dad will update "Agent Swan" on his part.

With the siblings, if she passed anyone of us in the halls she will say hello Mr. or Miss. Cullen, just like the teachers.

Her nightmares have progressed and she has both of her doors locked so I can't go comfort her. Sighing I realized I was back on base one and she wasn't even wanting to hit the ball.

Carlisle and Esme are both about to crack. They have come to see Bella as a daughter and they can't stand any of their children talking only business like with them. Or that is Carlisle's case. Esme just wants Bella to talk to her period.

Every time we see Bella I can see it in her eyes she wants it to be like the way it used to be. But her stubborn butt won't allow herself to do that.

The talk of the agency is that Bella was finally back to normal. The Fielders were jumping with joy when they got their Bella back.

I was driven out of my thoughts when I saw a piece of paper being shoved into my face.

"We have to go!" Alice exclaimed.

Grabbing the paper I put it in a normal length from my face before reading.

_Agency High Christmas Dance._

_Come with your Sweetie to the Christmas Dance. There will be shooting, bull's eye, and secret gifts. _

_The date is December 20, 2009. The time is from 8pm to 11pm. It is a black tie event. Dress nicely._

"Why would we want to go? We are the outcast of the school. Why don't we just have our own dance at home?" I asked.

In reality I could see it now. Emmett trying to shoot into target but hitting a trained agent. Jasper throwing a knife, but slicing trained agent's girlfriend. Then they both run off screaming and crying like little girls. Not only would we be outcast, but the wimps people can beat up. I'm not going to be beat up by people who are going to protecting the go Ol' U.S. when they grow up.

"Because, this could be the event you can ask Bella out," she replied excitedly.

"Now why would I want to do that? She hates us."

"Edward, Edward, Edward. Poor naive Edward," Alice said shaking her head, "Let me spell it out for you. You like Bella. Bella likes you. Bella try protect Edward. Edward try not to like Bella. Bella and Edward get together. Happy Alice!!!!" By the end she was clapping and jumping up and down.

"Alice retard," I said in the same voice she was using, "Alice, there is no way she would agree. She is too intent on staying emotionally detracted from our family."

"Then you are just going to have to show her why she can't be that way. Take her to your meadow."

Without another word she walked off. Leaving me pondering if I should or shouldn't ask Bella out.

I found myself standing outside of Bella's door. How did I end up here? Well let me tell you, I have no idea.

First I was sitting downstairs watching T.V. and the next thing I know Emmett and Jasper was teasing me about being a coward and not asking out Bella.

Which is what lead me to be in front of her door. Well, I guess I do have an idea. See that is what happens when I get pressured.

Uhg, stop procrastinating Cullen! Just knock on her door. Wow that so sounded wrong. Gee I wonder what she would do if I said that to her in that term? Great now I'm turning into Emmett. And I'm also still outside her door with my fist up.

Right as I grabbed my hand to make it knock I heard her voice say, "You know I can see your shadow. Whether you knock or not, I know you're out there."

I knew there was no way out of this now. She just practically said I would be a coward if I don't proceed on and Emmett and Jasper did enough of the coward business already.

So as I knocked I noticed it was really weak.

Great, not only am I a coward, but a weak on at that. Why don't I just put a tutu on and skip around with a doll already?

"Come on in Esme," she said giggling.

Great she knew it was me and insisted on teasing me.

But sucking it up I went in by asking, "How did you know it was me?"

Pointing to her T.V. I could see she had a camera set up at every entrance point in her room. Also every window looking outward, along with every door leading outside.

"Does Esme and Carlisle know about this?" I asked.

"Don't worry. I don't spy on anybody. They are only turned on when nobody is in the house, at night, or when I see a shadow outside my door," she said the last part smirking.

I rolled my eyes. Looking down at her I had to smile seeing her on her real bed instead of her loft.

"What?" she asked looking down at herself.

"Nothing," I replied leaning against her ladder.

Then the thought of moving it out of her room popped into my head.

"Is there anything you need?" I heard her ask as I had the blue print sheet in my head.

"No," I quickly back tracked and said, "Wait yes."

I heard her soft giggle. Maybe she was about to stop this whole nonsense.

"Well?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Okay. Don't laugh," she nodded, "You know the dance?" Another nod. "Well I was wondering if you would like to go with me?"

My voice had gotten lower at the end and I was surprised she could hear me. But I could tell she did by the way her cold mask came back.

"Edward. You know that I can't. And even if I could do that I still couldn't. I'm chaperoning," she replied at the end shrugging.

I stared at her with my mouth open. A 17 year old girl was going to watch over other 17 year old kids, instead of having fun with them.

"Is there a problem Mr. Cullen?" she asked.

Back to the Mr. Cullen mess. Maybe I should have taken Alice's advice and took her to my meadow.

"No," after a second pause I changed my mind and said, "No, yes there is a problem."

Voicing my earlier thoughts only raised her anger. But as quick as the flash of emotion came it was gone.

Standing up she walked over to me so I was leaning so close into the ladder it made me shrink a bit. Coming closer we were chest to chest and the side of her face was right next to my ear.

"Who do you think you are?" her tone was like she talks to her fellow agents. If I didn't like hearing it then, then I hate hearing it now. Directed towards me.

Trying not to seem scared and hurt I said contently, "Edward Cullen."

"Who do you think you are going around telling people how they should live?"

"I wasn't-" she cut me off before I could finish.

"You weren't trying to?"

I almost flinched at her tone, but I didn't need an ego bust from a girl.

"You know what?" I voice rose as I pushed her away, "I just felt sorry for you. You know sense you are so repulsive. I figured I would do you a favor by asking you out. But no! You go and be rude to me. Well I'm sorry if I tried giving you an ego boost. I'm so sorry for trying to make you image look better."

Knowing I should shut up I still didn't, "You know, I bet when you figured out about the dance you volunteered so you don't have to worry about getting a date."

"Get. Out." She hissed pointing to the door.

"Gladly."

When I got to my room I looked out my window and analyzed what just happened. Not only had I dug my own grave, I laid myself in it, and then somehow buried myself. All by myself. Not to sound full of myself, but that is pretty talented.

The dance finally came and my siblings were still making me go to the dance.

When we got there sure enough Bella was standing in the corner watching over the students. With her eyes roaming they finally meet with mine and I gave her a gentle smile. Rolling her eyes they continued their rounds.

After a huge variety of songs I've never heard I decided to give up on listening and just focus on Bella. Her eyes were done checked everything out and was just looking at the front door. But ever other 15 minutes they would make a round.

Around 10:30 some male walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Sighing I looked away figured that she would of course have found someone who she would go with. Looking back I saw her try and push him away.

Without a second thought I walk straight towards them.

"Hello Love," I said wrapping my arm around her waist and kissing her neck.

I felt her stiffen, but realized it was me and hugged my waist.

"About time you got back," she said burying her head into my chest.

Hearing a slow song come on I said, "Let's go dance."

Not even waiting for her reply I took her to the dance floor. Twirling her around to face me I brought her to me. As I brought both of her hands to rest on my shoulders and mine on her waist. I started to sway, but she stayed still.

Bringing my head down so I could whisper into her ear I said, "You know to make this more believable you need to dance?"

"I can't dance," she replied truthfully.

Chuckling I felt her tiny fist hit my shoulder.

"Don't laugh," she pouted. She looked so cute.

"I can't help it. The Bella who can shot a gun, throw a knife and kick some serious butt can't do something as simple as dance."

I was still laughing when she said, "That is the one thing I felt no need to do."

"Don't worry. It's all in the leading," I said starting to make my movements more noticeable.

"Fine, but if I break your feet it isn't my fault," she said finally moving with me.

When the song ended I looked down at her and said, "See. You didn't even step on my foot once."

I could see her looking down and I said, "Wanna get out of here?"

Nodding she went to go get her bag and jacket while I went to go tell my family we were going.

When we got into the car Bella asked, "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

With that we were on our way.

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
